elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Quanta Control
A the beggining i'd like to state, that I just love the Devourer/Pest card - from the very beggining of my struggle with The Elements. I've used Pest/Fractal combo at the beggining, then switched to Pest/Mitosis as I've found it a bit more effective (and fun). It came to me recently that combining all kinds of quanta control cards in the game with some slowing cards in one rainbow deck should give quite good results. The outcome of a bit of tweaking was a perfect level 3 grinder with some PVP and Arena potential (probably, did not check it yet extensively). The Deck I've used pretty much upped version of the deck. Mark of Entropy (to get Supernovas running) 7 Quantum Towers 2 Eart Pendulums 6 Supernovas 6 Pests 3 Improved Steals 4 Quicksands / Earthquakes 1 Poseidon 1 Discord 1 Feral Bond / Epathic Bond 2 Reverse Time 2 Black Holes 1 Nightfall / Eclipse 1 Fire Shield / Fire Buckler 1 Miracle 1 Shard of Focus 1 Fractal 55v 55v 593 5aa 5aa 5rk 5rk 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u5 752 77j 77j 77j 7am 7dl 7gs 7k2 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t6 7t9 7t9 7t9 7ta 80i 8pj I've just started to test the unupped version withouth the Shard. It should give also good results against lvl 3, and is not so very expensive (3 rares - weapons and miracle). For unupped version I'd use Darkness or Earth Mark. 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vl 55v 55v 593 593 593 593 5aa 5aa 5c6 5f5 5ic 5li 5rk 5rk 5um 5um 5um 5um 5um 5um 5up 5up 5up 5uq 622 8pj Strategy How to play? Quite obviously: totally control quanta of the opponent. Actually this deck has few combos which can do that. The best way is to have some Pests/Supernovas and Poseidon or EQ at the beggining - an easy win against mosot of the 3 lv AI's. Early Discord/Black Hole for mono decks is also quite good. Poseidon/Black Hole combo against rainbow works just fine (with upped cards you should be always faster than AI). Steals and Shard are for perm control and Fire Shield / Reverse Time (just use them wisely) for creatures. I've got really good percentage of wins against lv.3 (96/100 fights... I've lost only with really horrible draws - no pillars/supernovas or no Pests for like 7-8 turns). What is more important most of wins were EM's (79/100, sic!). That gives you quite nice income especially when you count in all the spins. You just have to remember to heal yourself wisely (put out empathic bond and kill opponent only with weapon or use Miracle / Black Hole combo, particularly if you are poisoned. What to upgrade first? My guess would be: Trident --> Poseidon, Nightfall --> Eclipse, Novas --> Supernovas - these cards could be crucial. Then Pilars --> Towers. Then everything you like (personally I can't see much point in upping Reverse Time, Miracle or Empathic Bond - usually you're gonna have more than enough quanta by the time you draw them ... I just happen to have them upped from other decks, so I use them). Weaknesses: This deck sucks when it comes to beat fast decks in the Arena (x3 mark is rarely beatable). Pilarless decks are very hard as well, unless you can Black Hole them Quickly. Rainbow decks with lots of pillars might be a bit problematic too. Very vulnarable to permanent control (you can't do any damage without weapons and nightfall and this deck is to small to try outdecking). Due to all the weaknesses the deck is suitable to AI3 grind - and really good in this task. Have fun!